I Love You
by Dareya Lovers
Summary: Hey guys new OS on Dareya plz peep in * BASHERS PLZZ STAY *
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys there is new OS on dareya . We all see the show " Tarak Mehta Ka Oolta Chashma " in this we have seen the chemistry between Jethalaal & Babita . Kaise jethalaal babita se flirt karta hai kaise unki tareef pe tareef karta hai agar aisi chemistry jethalaal or shreya ke bich ho toh ( evil smile ) toh kya daya sir apni dil ki baat bol paayenge apni angel ko ? toh chaliye dekhte hai kya hota hai ...**

 **This is totally my imagination so *BASHERS JUST STAY AWAY * from my stories ...**

* * *

 **Beureau :**

Aaj beureau kaa maahol ekdum shaant hai naa koi hasi na koi mazak masti sab log kaam me busy hai magar aisa kyu woh isiliye barkhurdar kyunki hamari jo team hai woh 2 hafto se ek high profile case me busy hai toh unhe bilkul waqt nhi mila ekdusre se baat karne ka or upar se hamare the great DCP Chitrole koi mauka nhi chodte the unhe pareshaan karne ka isiliye hamari team or pareshaan hogyi . So finally ab case khatam hogya hai or hamari team ab relaxed hai ...

Shreya ( put file on complete ) : ufff thank god khatam hogyi warna iss case ne pagal bana diya tha pura ... huh ab bas daya sir ki sign le lu iss file par phir saara kaam khatam

Shreya move towards daya who was busy in the computer & updating the data

Shreya ( smile ) : daya sir

Daya ( while updating data ) : haa shreya bolo

Shreya ( smile ) : sir woh aapki sign chahiye thi file me

Daya ( still busy in his work ) : haan shreya ek min me yeh update kardu

Shreya ( smiles ) : ok sir no problem me yhi hu

Daya was busy in his work & shreya was busy in staring him

Shreya ( pov ) : sir kab samjenge aap mere dil ki baat kab khatam hoga mera ye intezaar ( & she smiled ) waise aaj aap bohotttt handsome lag rhe hai iss black shirt me she was lost in him ...

 _ **BG Tune :**_

 _ **Dil kho gaya ho gya kisi kaaaa**_

 _ **Ab raasta mil gaya khushi kaaaa**_

 _ **Aankho me hai khwab sa kisi kaaaa**_

 _ **Ab raasta mil gaya khushi kaaaa**_

 _ **Rishta naya rabba dil choo rha hai**_

 _ **Khiche muje koi dor teri ore ... teri ore**_

 _ **Teri ore**_

 _ **Teri ore**_

 _ **Teri ore haaye rabba**_

 _ **Teri ore**_

 _ **Teri ore**_

 _ **Teri ore**_

 _ **Teri ore**_

 _ **Teri ore**_

 _ **Teri ore haaye rabba**_

 _ **Teri ore**_

 _ **Teri ore**_

 _ **Teri ore...**_

Shreya daya sir ke khayalo me itni khoyi thi ki usse pata bhi nhi chala ki daya usse kabse bula raha hai or baki ki team muskura rhi thi

Daya ( bit louder ) : shreyaaaaaa

Shreya ( with jerked ) : ye...yes yes sir

Daya ( worriedly ) : kaha khoyi hui ho kabse bula rha hu tumhe tum thik toh ho

Shreya ( thinks ) : aapke hote huye muje kuch nhi hosakta ( smiled ) yes sir i m perfectly fine

Daya : are you sure ?

Shreya ( smiled ) : yes sir

Daya ( smiled ) : ok ye lo file mene sign kardi hai

Shreya ( smiled ) : thank you sir

Shreya was moving towards her desk but abhijeet came towards her

Abhijeet : shreya woh iss case ki forensic report tarikaji ke paas hai toh tum zara woh file lekar aaogi

Shreya : yes sir

Shreya moves to forensic lab & someone enter in the beureu kavin noticed him & he came towards him

Kavin : jee kahiye kon hai aap

Man ( smile ) : jee woh muje yaha pe kisi se milna hai

Kavin ( narrowing eyebrows ) : accha kisse milna hai aapko or aap kon hai

Man ( smiles ) : jee mein Gada Electronics ka maalik Jethalaal champaklaal Gada woh muje shreyaji se milna tha

Kavin : accha aaiye ander

Kavin & jethalaal moved inside ... all the team members noticed him

Abhi : kavin kaun hai ye

Jethalaal ( smiles ) : jee me Gada Electronics ka maalik jethalaal champaklaal Gada woh muje shreyaji se milna tha

After listening shreya's name daya came infront of him

Daya ( confused ) : kyaa kaam hai tumhe shreya se

Before he could ask another question shreya entered in the beureau

Shreya : sir ye rhe woh reports

Shreya wo file abhijeet ko hand over karti hai tabhi uski nazar jethalaal pe padti hai

Jethalaal ( excitedly ) : hello shreyajii

Shreya ( smile ) : arree jethaji aap yaha

Jethalaal ( smile ) : haa woh aapko jaisa mobile chahiye tha wo me le aaya hu

Shreya ( smile ) : ohh thank you soooo much jethaji

Jethalaal ( smile ) : arre isme thank you kya shreyajii dost hi dost ke kaam aata hai

Shreya smiled

Purvi : shreya tu jaanti hai inhe

Shreya ( smile ) : haa purvi

Jethalaal ( smile ) : or bataiye shreyaji kaisi hai aap

Shreya ( smile ) : jii aapki duao se ekdum first class

Jethalaal ( smile ) : arre aapko dekh kar toh hum bhale channgee hogye

Shreya ( confused ) : matlab

Jethalaal ( smile ) : arre shreyaji aapki ye muskurahat dekhkar toh mera din or accha hogya

Shreya ( shyly smile ) : kya jethajii aap bhi na me itni bhi khubsurat nhi hu jitna aap keh rhe hai

Jethalaal ( smile ) : arre shreyajii kisne kaha aisa aapse me toh kehta hu aapse khubsurat iss sheher me toh kya iss puri duniya me koi nhi hai or aapki ye smile aahaa kya smile hai aapki sacchi shreyajii

Shreya ( smile ) : jethaji itni tareef bhi mat kariye

Jethalaal ( smile ) : muje toh lagta hai woh gaana sirf aapke liye hi banaya gya hai

Shreya ( confused ) : konsa jethajii

Jethalaal ( smile ) : arre wahi shreyajii " tarif karu kya uski jisne tumhe banaya "

Shreya ( blushed ) : kya jethajii aap bhi

Yaha jethalaal shreya ki taareef pe taareef kar rha tha or waha daya sir jealous ho rhe the yaha hamari team confuse thi

Rajat ( slow voice ) : abhijeet sir ye kya ho rha hai

Abhijeet ( same voice ) : muje khud samj nhi aa rha rajat

Purvi ( confused ) : par sir ye shreya ki itni taarif kyun kar rha hai

Pankaj ( silently laughing ) : purvi muje lagta hai wo shreya ki taareef nhi balki uske saath flirt kar rha hai

Daya ( angry ) : kabhi toh accha bol liya karo pankaj

After that shreya introduced jethalaal with the team & then jethalaal left from there

Shreya ( smile ) : daya sir

Daya ( angry ) : kyaa hai

Shreya ( confused ) : kya hua sir

Daya ( angry ) : kuch nhi & he left from there

Shreya ( pov ) : ye daya sir ko kya hua kahi meri kisi baat ka bura toh nhi maan liya ( turn to abhijeet ) sir me thodi der me aati hu & then she left from there

Abhijeet ( thinks & smile ) : chalo jethalaal ki wajeh se ek kaam accha hojayega mere bhai ki life set hojayegi & he smiles ...

.

.

.

.

* * *

ooppsss daya sir toh naraz hogye

shreya kaise manayegi apne daya sir ko ?

next chap will be last chap :-) :-)

plz read & review

Yours ,

Dareya Lovers


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey guys thnk u soooo much for your lovely reviews :-) :-)**

Ab aage :

Daya's House :

Daya enter in the house with bad mood & he directly move towards the room . He opened his wardrobe take his night suit white T-shirt & black track pant & he gets freshen up . He came downstairs & moves to kitchen . He prepared a coffee for himself & he sat on the sofa & he was remembering the convo between shreya & jethalaal

Daya ( pov ) : ye jethalaal shreya ki kuch zyada hi taareef kar rha tha or shreya bhi usse kuch bol nhi rhi thi lekin muje kyu itna fark pad rha hai muje kyu itni taklif ho rhi hai kahi me usse pyaar ... ( he smiled ) ... me shreya se pyaar karne laga hu oh god shreya ye daya toh pagal hogya tumhare pyaar me ... he smiled

Meanwhile doorbell rang daya open the door & saw her

Daya ( shocked ) : Tumm

Girl : haa sir kyu aap kisi or ka wait kar rhe the

Daya ( smile ) : arre nhi shreya aisi baat nhi hai accha tum bahar kyu khadi ho ander aao na

Shreya smiled & she came inside & sat on the sofa . She was looking here & dere & trying to break silence . Daya was also feeling awkward & trying to start the conversation

Daya / shreya : shreya / sir

Both looked at each other & they laugh

Shreya ( smile ) : ummmm... sir kya baat hai aap kuch pareshaan lag rhe hai

Daya ( smile ) : arre nhi shreya me thik hu

Shreya ( smile ) : sir muje pata hai aap kisi baat se pareshaan hai

Daya ( smile ) : nhi shreya aisi koi baat nhi hai waise tum itni raat ko yaha sab thik hai na

Shreya ( smile ) : haa sir woh bas aap beureau se gusse me nikle the toh isiliye me yaha aayi muje laga kahi meri kisi baat se aap gussa hogye ho

Daya ( looked at her & thinks ) : kyu shreya kyu meri itni chinta karti ho tum mere thode se gusse ne tumhe itna effect kiya ki itni raat ko tum mujse milne aagyi kyu itna pyaar karti ho mujse kyuuu jab ki mene tumhe kitna intezar karvaya par ab or nhi shreya me aaj hi tumse keh dunga apne dil baat & he lost in her...

Shreya notice his continuous stare with this she becomes nervous & looking here & there

Shreya ( nervously ) : daya sirr

No rply

Shreya ( little bit loud ) : daya sirr

Daya ( jerked out ) : h... haan haan shreya

Shreya : sir aap kaha kho gye

Daya ( stammered ) : ka...kahi nhi shreya accha ye sab chodo tum batao kuch khaya hai tumne

Shreya : nhi sir me directly beureau se aayi hu toh ab ghar jaake dinner banaungi me ... ummmm ... aapne khaya sir

Daya ( smile ) : nhi bas dinner banane hi jaa rha hu

Shreya ( smile ) : arre toh sir aap bethiye me fatafat khana bana deti hu

Daya ( smile ) : arre nhi shreya me bana lunga tum kyu taklif le rhi ho

Shreya ( smile ) : sir isme taklif kaisi aap thake huye lag rhe hai or aapko bohot bhukh bhi lagi hogi

Daya smiled on her care & concern

Daya ( staring her ) : bhukh toh tumhe bhi lagi hogi na shreya

Shreya looked at him & gets nervous with his continuous stare

Shreya ( nervousely ) : sir me khana bana leti hu . She start moving towards the kitchen but daya held her wrist & pulled her with this she crashed on his chest & he pinned her to the wall & staring her .

Shreya was in shock becoz she was not expecting this type of move from him

Shreya ( nervously ) : daya sir but her lips blocked by him yes daya is kissing her but shreya was shock with this but after 5 min she responded him ... both were lost in the kiss after half an hour they broke from the kiss both were breathing heavily & daya looked at her & saw tears in her eyes

Daya ( cupped her face ) : nhi shreya ab or aasu nhi jaanta hu bohot intezaar karaya tumhe par ab or nhi " I ... I LOVE YOU SHREYA I REALLY LOVE YOU A LOTT " ye daya ab ek pal bhi tumhare bina nhi jee sakta

Shreya was shock to listen those 3 magical words from his mouth . She smile with tears & hugged him tightly & start crying

Shreya ( sobbing ) : aap bohot bure ho aapko pta hai mene kitna intezaar kiya muje toh laga tha shayad iss janam mein me aapki dil ki baat jaane bina hi marjaungi

Daya ( hugged her tightly ) : ssshhhh dubara aisa mat bolna tum meri jaan ho shreya ab me tumhe nhi kho sakta

Shreya ( tearily ) : nhi daya kbhi nhi

Daya ( looked at her ) : arre waah daya sir se sidha daya kya baat hai

Shreya ( smile ) : haa warna log kya kahenge kaisa khadoos boyfriend hai apni girlfriend pe robe jaadta ta hai

Daya : shreya ki bacchi ... he pulled her close & passionately kissed on her lips ... after 20 mins they broke from the kiss

Daya ( smile ) : I Love you Shreya

Shreya ( smile ) : I Love you Daya

They hugged each other & live happy in their life

 *** THE END ***


End file.
